se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gerald Ford/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Gerald Ford - Walter Scheel.jpg| President Ford and President Walter Scheel of the Federal Republic of Germany Talking During a Reception in the Blue Room, 6/16/1975 (White House photograph A5058-30A) Gerald Ford - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| West German chancellor Helmut Schmidt (left) meets with US president Gerald R. Ford in Brussels, in May 1979. Picture: AP Francia * Ver Gerald Ford - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing (2eme D), président de la République française et Gerald Ford (2eme G), président des Etats-Unis, s'entretiennent en présence de Harold Wilson (G) Premier ministre de Grande-Bretagne et Helmut Schmidt (D) chancelier allemand, le 30 juillet 1975, au cours de la conférence au sommet sur la sécurité et la coopération à Helsinki. (AFP) Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French Prime Minister Jacques Chirac (L) and US President Gerald Ford, guest at the Rambouillet Summit. Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Gerald Ford - Pablo VI.jpg| Former U.S. President Gerald Ford pictured with Pope Paul VI. thebostonpilot.com España * Ver Gerald Ford - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El primer presidente de Estados Unidos con el que se reunió el Rey Don Juan Carlos fue Gerald Ford, cuyo mandato abarcó desde 1974 a 1977. ABC Francisco Franco - Gerald Ford.jpg| Francisco Franco (Ex Caudillo de España)Franco y Arias Navarro reciben al presidente Ford y a su esposa, Betty, en Barajas. | EFE Carlos Arias Navarro - Sin imagen.jpg| Gerarld Ford 293 - Toasts of the President and Carlos Arias Navarro, President of Government of Spain, at a Working Luncheon in Madrid. presidency.ucsb.edu Italia * Ver Gerald Ford - Giovanni Leone.jpg| President Gerald Ford and Mrs. Ford chat with President and Mrs. Giovanni Leone in the Yellow Oval Room as an interpretor looks on. The meeting took place prior to a state dinner held in honor of the Italian President , 09/ 25/1974. NARA - ARC Identifier: 186771 Aldo Moro - Gerald Ford.jpg| Acordo. O primeiro-ministro, da Itália, Aldo Moro, Gerald Ford, presidente dos Estados Unidos e Mariano Rumor, ministro do exterior da Itália, antes da reunião final da Conferência de Segurança Européia, na Itália 1975. UPI Giulio Andreotti - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente Ford dio la bienvenida al primer ministro Giulio Andreotti de Italia en la Casa Blanca esa mañana, y declaró: " Estoy muy contento de que haya encontrado tiempo para esta visita y para consultas sobre la amplia gama de intereses compartidos por nuestros dos gobiernos". fordlibrarymuseum.tumblr.com Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Gerald Ford - Urho Kekkonen.jpg| President Gerald R. Ford and President Urho Kekkonen of Finland Examining a Medal Kekkonen Presented to Ford in the Oval Office. National Archives and Records Administration Reino Unido * Ver Gerald Ford - Isabel II.jpg| Gerald Ford dances with the Queen during a state dinner in honour of the royal couple at the White House on 17 July 1976. Picture: AP Gerald Ford - Harold Wilson.jpg| President Ford with British Prime Minister Harold Wilson during a press conference at the International Economic Summit in Rambouillet. Courtesy Gerald R. Ford Library Gerald Ford - James Callaghan.jpg| (25 Sep 1974) President Gerald Ford meets UK Prime Minister Jim Callaghan in the White House. AP Archives Gerald Ford - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| President Gerald Ford meets with British Conservative Party Leader Margaret Thatcher in the Oval Office, September 18, 1975. pinterest Europa Oriental URSS * Ver Gerald Ford - Leonid Brézhnev.jpg| U.S. President Gerald Ford and General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union Leonid Brezhnev share a joke just before their summit meeting in Vladivostok, Russia. (AP/Wide World Photo) Fuentes Categoría:Gerald Ford